Joy to the world?
by KNDfreak
Summary: Lame title, I know. Kuki feels extra happy today and, being generous as she is, decides to pass her extra happyness to her friends. Sadly, it didn't go so well as she thought. Will she ever accept their apologise? Sorry for the spelling.
1. Chapter 1

Kuki looked outside and sighed. It was beautiful day and she was, as always, full of happiness. But this time was different. For some strange reason, she felt that today was going to be different, but had a fought either it was good or bad. She decided that it was a good and for that, she was full of light and enjoyment. Then she decided she shouldn't be the only feeling this way. In fact, she'll spread to joy to everyone around her. With that, she smiled and skipped off to find numbuh one.

* * *

Numbuh one was really tired and kinda look angry. He had been studying the missions over and over again, not getting any rest. To make matter worse, he had promise a date for lizzie, but was too tired to go, which cause him a major headach when she started screaming that he was late when he finally got there.

"Oh numbuh one!" A sweet, but yet screamful, voice called out. He groaned.

"Go away numbuh three. I'm busy." He said, trying really hard not to yell. When he didn't footsteps, he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"But numbuh one! It's very pretty outside! Lets have a picnic!" She said happily. Numbuh one glared.

"I'm too tired to do that numbuh three. Go bug numbuh four or something." She started frown.

"If you're tired, you should rest. It's not good for th-"

"NUMBUH THREE! PLEASE GO AWAY! I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT STUDYING THE MISSIONS AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID SILLYNESS RIGHT NOW! LEAVE!" Scared out of her wits, and had a hurtful expression, numbuh three slowly walked away. _Meany pants! Geeze, I was only trying to help! Hmm, numbuh two want some help! _With her happiness returning, numbuh three skipped down the hall, towards numbuh two's room.

* * *

Numbuh two was also like numbuh one. He was so busy with his inventions, that he got grumpy and tired. _Must finish. Mush finish. Must finish._ His thoughts repeated. Soon a loud knock was heard.

"Numbuh two? Are you in here?" He growled.

"Go away numbuh three." He said, annoyed. Numbuh three frowned.

"But numbuh two! Please let me in!" She cried.

"NO! YOU'LL ONLY RUIN SOMETHING! YOU ALWAYS DO! I NEED THIS, SO PLEASE GO AWAY!" Tears started to rolled down her cheeks.

"N-numbuh two-"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! GO AWAY!" She sadly walked away, with an hurtful expression again. _Why's everyone so mean today? And why am I being push when I'm trying to help?_ She thought as she walked towards numbuh five's room.

* * *

Numbuh five was sleeping, like always on Sundays. When she heard a soft knock, she growled.

"Whoever's there, please leave me alone. Numbuh five's asleep." She mumbled. Numbuh three sniffled a little.

"Please numbuh five? I really need to talk to you! Everyone's been pushing me away." She said softly. Numbuh five glared at the door.

"No. Numbuh three, it's a Sunday! You know I like my sleep ins!" Numbuh three sighed and went into numbuh four's room. _Why do I even bother? He's gonna be just like everyone else._ She started to open the door and went in.

* * *

"Numbuh four?" She wispered quietly. She saw numbuh four playing a video game. Numbuh one was always tired when they started to fight over the tv so he brought numbuh four is very own tv. Numbuh four looked up and almost smiled.

"Hey numbuh three! What's up?" He said. She nearly smiled too.

"Everyone's so busy and grumpy. I thought I would cheer them up, but they pushed me away." She looked to see he was playing _Need For Speed: Underground_. She smiled. She always loved that game.

"C-can I play?" She asked.

"No. I'm almost winning, and you'll just mess it up." He said, not knowing his words that wounded her heart, just hoagie's, nigel's, and abby's.

"I promise I won't!" She cried. Her cry caught wally off guard, making him crash against a barrier and lose. He looked at her and growled. She smiled innocently, like she was sorry.

"Get...out."

"But wally-"

"GET OUT!!" Kuki scrambled to her feet and ran. She stayed in her room a few moments later, crying. Everything that she was feeling had her whole body. Anger, sadness, forgiveness, and fear. The speical feeling that she had felt dissapeared. _Stupid sillyness. You'll only ruin something! You always do! Whoever's there, please leave me alone. GET OUT!!_ All of her friends voices were inside of her head, not coming out any time soon. Just what in god's name had she done to make them upset? Was it because of her cheerfulness? Was it because she could never tell her real feelings? Was it because she always screws up on missions? Then it hit her. Both wally and hoagie said she always mess things up. She started to cry. It wasn't her fault that the team was always grumpy from here to there! She only wanted to make things right! But she never gave it much thought on how it affected the rest of the team. And for that, it's probably the reason WHY everyone so mad. _Am I such a burden to this team? Does my happyness that I tried to spread causing to go mad? If was then..._ She looked at her rainbow monkey that she held. _I'd be happy to get rid of the problem._ With that, she packed up, left a note on the table of the kitchen and left. She gave the treehouse one last look. _Good-bye friends. Nice meeting meeting you._

**End Transmission**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, kelly Manson, was it?" A girl with emerald green eyes and brown hair nodded. Numbuh three-sixty-two cleared her throat.

"Are you telling me you what to become a KND member? I mean, it's a pretty tough job." Kelly nodded.

"Oh please sir! This has been my long-life dream!" She said, with a smile to boot. Numbuh three-sixty-two frowned at the little girl.

"I'm so sorry kelly, but from what it seems, there's no more-"

"Numbuh three-sixty-two sir?" Numbuh three-sixty-two looked up to see another KND member.

"What is it numbuh sixty-five?" She asked, pointing at her guess. "Can't you see I'm busy?" She said. Numbuh sixty-five nodded.

"I know sir, but there's opertive that wants to see you. She says it's important." Numbuh three-sixty-two sighed and waved her hand to singal to come in.

"Alright, bring her in." She mumbled. Just then, numbuh three appeared with a box full of rainbow monkeys and other stuff. Numbuh three-sixty-two raised an eyebrow at the asian girl.

"Numbuh three? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in sector v?" She asked. Numbuh three sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid, I won't be going on missions with sector v sir." Again, numbuh three-sixty-two raise an eyebrow. Just what was going on through her head? She suddenly felt nervous when tears had overflow in the asian's eyes.

"Numbuh three?"

"Sir, I'm here to leave the KND for good." Numbuh three-sixty-two was shocked. Never, in her life, had she heard a KND member do such a thing! Why, she remember how exited kuki was when she finally joined. She say it was long-life dream and that she'll die if she ever left, but now, it looks what she said was true.

"If you don't mind me asking why? For what reason are leaving the KND?" Kuki choked.

"Everyone's happy without me, as it seems sir. I don't wanna ruin it." She said, tears still falling. Numbuh three-sixty-two sighed.

"You still have a long way to go before decommissioning. Are you sure?" She asked sadly. No one had ever asked to leave the KND for good, and now was...she couldn't do it.

"If it's not too much trouble sir, I would like to keep my memories, but just forget the KND." Numbuh three-sixty-two looked at her.

"Explain."

"I want to remember my friends, but forget the KND itself. Is it possible for that to happen?" She asked. Numbuh three-sixty-two nodded.

"We've tried once, but that ended up as a complete failure. I'm not sure if you're ready, but if you want to leave the Kids Next Door without having your whole memory erase, then so be it." She frowned and looked at her once again.

"Please understand that once you've been decommissioned, your teammates will find out about it." Numbuh three nodded.

"Also, I want her," She pointed at kelly, who was startled. "To take my place." She said. Numbuh three-sixty-two sighed at such a thing.

"That's a whole lot to ask, numbuh three. Will you be able to give it up? I mean, you're losing your friends here for what you're about to do." She said, hoping she could slightly change her mind.

"Yes sir, I am. If you haven't notice sir, my team's mood has been...slightly off and I've tried to help." She said sadly. "But no one wants it." Numbuh three-sixty-two nodded an understandment.

"Trying to help someone is very difficult, I have to tell you. No one's a hero, and there's no one who needs to be saved." Numbuh three-sixty-two said. She then went into her desk to find something. She pulled out an photograph of her and the whole sector v at an amusement park. Hoagie was eating, not really paying attention to the camera, abby had her arm on hoagie's shoulder, rachael was near nigel, who was frowing at the camera, kuki was hugging wally, who was trying to get out of her grasp. She giggled when she remember all of this.

"But if there's one thing you can save, that's your heart. If your heart is telling you this isn't the right choice, then please listen to it. You might regret it." Kuki shook her head.

"No, I'm not. But I would really like to keep this picture, if you don't mind." Rachael smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all. If you want to, it's yours. I'll hold it until you get back from the chamber, okay?" Kuki nodded as rachael bring in fanny.

"You call sir?"

"Yes, take kuki took the second decommissioning chamber, you know..." Fanny frowned at kuki, but nodded.

"Okay, sir." When they left, numbuh three-sixty-two frowned as she put kelly into sector v. _Kuki...I hope you're making the right choice._

Numbuh four walked up to numbuh three's room. He sighed. _I bet she's angry at me._

"Hey numbuh three? It's me, numbuh four. Look, I'm sorry." When he got no answer, he sighed.

"Numbuh three, please talk to me." No answer again. He went into the room only to see there's no numbuh three. He gasped.

"Numbuh three! Where are you?!" Soon, numbuh five walked in the room.

"Man, that's good sleepin! What's wrong numbuh four?" She asked him, noticing him looking around numbuh three's room. Speaking of which, were was she? If she needs to talk, she'll be happy to listen.

"Numbuh three's missing!" He finally answered. She started to choke. What?! Numbuh three's missing?!

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me!" Soon, numbuh two and numbuh one went in the room.

"Hey, where's numbuh three? I wanted to say sorry for yelling at her." Numbuh two said. Numbuh one nodded.

"Indeed, if she hadn't said that I needed sleep, I would still be grumpy." That's when it hit numbuh five.

_**Everyone's grumpy and push me out.**_

Guilt started to ran in her blood. Man, if she knew this was going to happen, she wouldn't have pushed her away so fast.

"Numbuh five? Where's numbuh three?" Numbuh two asked, with a hint of worry. Numbuh one looked at numbuh four, who was paled as a ghost.

"Guys? What's-" Before numbuh two could finish, a message was sent in the mission room.

"Come in, numbuh one. Come in numbuh one." All four ran into the room.

"What is it numbuh three-sixty-two?" He asked. Numbuh three-sixty-two looked at them sadly.

"I have some bad news. Numbuh three has been decommissioned." Gasps were heard followed by silent. Everyone looked at each other with the same look; Why? Numbuh three-sixty-two saw this and cleared her throat.

"Now, don't go off worrying. She still has some of her memory, but only about her friends, not about the KND." She said, smiling, but the smile was a sad smile.

"Also, a new member would be joining you guys. Her name is Kelly Manson. She's small so please don't say anything about her height. From what I hear, she hates people who talks about her height." With that, numbuh three-sixty-two ended the transmissioned. Everyone stood there, unwilling to say anything. Out of everyone in there, numbuh four was the most angered. Why, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door hard. The rest whinched at the sound. They knew. They knew if they didn't act quit, they would have lost their teammate.

"It's my fault." Numbuh one wispered.

"I yelled at her the most." Numbuh two said.

"She had told me, but I was too busy sleeping." Numbuh five had said. Three of them stood there with pain and guilt.

Numbuh four couldn't help but get angry. Angry at her, angry them, angry at himself. Why did she make such a stupid decision like that?! Why did they yell at her?! Why did he...why did her get mad over a stupid game?! Out of all that, he angry at himself. He yelled at her for the most stupidiest reason! Over a game?! What kind of idiot cries over a game?! It's like you're crying over spilled milk! Hell, go to the store and get some! Damn it! He knew how sentive she was and yet, he was so angry at her for such a stupid reason. Tears burned in his eyes. Now they some cruddy girl coming over on their side.

"FUCK!" He yelled without meaning to. He knew numbuh one could hear him, but he didn't care. It was his fault, not to mention his, numbuh two's, and numbuh five's, that she was drove away from them! He'd be lucky enough to even call himself her friend. What kind of a friend would do that?

"Shit." He mumbled as he turned on his side. Just what in the hell was he thinking? He groaned. He really need to see her again, to say sorry, but couldn't. She had left him. They'll never see each other again after school. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the main door.

"Hello?" Great. That shelia is here. She had better be lucky she's even on the damn team. If it was him, he kicked her ass out. He smirked. Funny, he kinda thought that when kuki was placed in sector v. _Even though she's taking her place, she can never be kuki. No matter what._

**End Transmission**

So much drama happening at once!

4: Ya think?

Me: Shut up!

3: Well, as long as kelly keeps her hands off of my man, I'm happy :)

Me & 2: Since when did wally become your man?

3: Since I said so, got a problem with that? :(

Me & 2: Not at all

3: Good :)

Me: 1, would you like to say it?

1: Say what?

Me: You know, IT?

1: Say what?

Me: SAY PLEASE R&R!!

1: Haha, trick you!

Me:...damn it! NUMBUH ONE!! :(

1: And that's my cue! Goodnight everybody! runs

Me: GET BACK HERE! DAMN YOU! runs after 1


	3. Chapter 3

Me: turns off 'Just Can't Stop' Hi everybody! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong wait! Been busy with work and stuff. smiles anyways, here chap. 3 enjoy!

The next morning, kuki was putting on her clothes. It wasn't the usual tight black pants and large green sweater, but a blue skirt and a white T-shirt with the American flag on it. Then she put on a dark blue sparkling hair pin on her head. She smiled until she saw the picture on her dresser.

"Hey, where did this come from?" She asked, picking it up. She smiled at the scene.

"Oh well, it's still funny to see." She giggled. Soon, she left the house and was walking to the bus stop where she was meeting her friends. She saw them walking down the street, laughing.

"Oh hey numbuh three-oops, I mean, kuki." Numbuh two said. Kuki cocked her head sideways.

"Did you just call me a number?"

"No!" Numbuh two said quickly. Kuki still looked confused, but let it go. Numbuh five raise an eyebrow at the way she dressed.

"What's with the skirt and shirt?" She asked. Kuki giggled.

"Wanted to try something new. That sweater and pants thing was getting old." She said. Soon the bus arrived and the five got on. Suddenly she saw the girl with emerald green eyes and brown hair again sitting next to wally.

"Um, who are you?" Kelly looked at her and smiled.

"It's me, kelly? Don't you remember?" Kuki tried to remember and shook her head.

"No, I don't remember anyone named kelly. Well, anyways, kelly, you must be new to the school, but this is MY seat. I always sit here." She said. Kelly frowned.

"Does it matter?" She asked. Wally growled.

"Look, just let her have her seat!" He yelled at her. Kelly jumped back, but frowned.

"Why? Do you like her or something?" Wally blushed, but growled again. Kelly understood fully and jumped from the seat. She looked at kuki then at wally and walked away, sitting next to another person. Wally sighed as he looked at her.

"Thanks wally." Kuki smiled at him and looked out the window.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled. It wasn't the fact that kuki, his friend and crush, did something stupid that upset him, but it was the fact that another girl joined the team and kuki doesn't know about it. Or maybe she did. Maybe she was the reason why that girl joined in the first place. Wally growled slightly, but kuki knew that he was.

"Wally? Why are you growling?" She asked. Wally didn't say anything, but he kept growling. The bus had stopped and everyone was going into their homerooms. Kuki was at her locker when a sudden pain hit her. She slightly moan as pictures of her and the rest of her friends flashed in her head very very fast. She gasped as it stopped and the pain was gone. _What in the world?_ She thought. Then she shrugged as she got her books and went into her classroom.

At lunch, kuki was eating with the rest of them when it happened again. She was just about to take bite of her sandwich when flashes of her and her friends popped up. Then she saw a flash with her and rachael. She was shaking her hand with other people in the background clapping and smiling at her.

_**Congrats, Kuki Sanban. You are now an offical KND memeber.**_

Kuki gapsed and jumped, making her milk spill all over her and hoagie.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She said as she cleaned it up. Numbuh two smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's okay, but what was that about?" He asked. Kuki looked at him with a shocking yet fear look.

"I-I-I don't know. I saw something in my mind. It was fuzzy, but I saw it. It was me and rachael and other people. Wally was there, hoagie, abby, and nigel too! All of you. Rachael said something about KND, I don't know." She spoked. All four of them looked at each other before running.

"Where are you guys going? School isn't over!" They heared kuki said, but pay no mind to it. All they knew, is that they need to get to rachael fast.

**End Transmission**

Me: Please R&R turns on 'Bust it baby'


End file.
